The objective of this proposal is to investigate the mechanisms by which alcohol alters metabolism (particularly carbohydrate) and the interaction of these alterations with energy-dependent active transport processes. Model systems of liver, pancreas, gastric mucosa and intestine will be used in which multiple parameters can be examined. Examples of model systems are: (1) liver-isolated perfused liver, hepatocyte preparation, homogenates and intact liver (acute and chronic), (2) pancreas-isolated perfused pancreas, homogenates, intact perfused pancreas and chronic preparation; (3) gastric mucosa-isolated gastric mucosa, tissue slices, and intact perfused gastric mucosa, and (4) intestine-isolated intestine and intact perfused intestine. Measurements will include blood flow (clearance techniques and electro- magnetic flowprobes), electrophysiological methods (potential difference and resistance), unidirectional and net flux studies (Na plus, Cl minus, glucose an phenylalanine), and biochemical determinations of carbohydrate intermediates, ATP, ADP, cyclic AMP, adenyl cyclase, phosphodiesterase, Na K ion ATPase, glucose, glucagon, insulin and ethanol.